Something's Happening In My Heart
by SASY1990
Summary: Ginny is dead, Hermione left, and Harry is to raise his child alone. But what happens when his child is the one who brings his memories back, and reunites him with his true love? Not complete yet.
1. Mourning

The leaves in the graveyard rustled by as a lonely man stood next to a lonely grave. He was dressed in black, all black.

Ginny.

A tear slid down the man's face, but he didn't wipe it away. He let it fall onto the grave of his dead wife.

Ginny.

His wife's mother stood by him, and so did her father. They were both crying silently, as they watched the man drown in his sorrows.

Ginny.

But in the arms of the dead girl's mother, was a little baby girl. She was just born to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley today. Harry had been so happy that he had his first child, only to find that he gained a person, and lost another one. The healers of St Mungo's could do nothing to save her. The Earth had banished her, and welcomed another person to take her place.

As Harry stood next to his wife's grave, he thought of their last moments together.

Harry holding Ginny's hand as she gave birth.

How happy he felt when he held his child in his arms.

How he was so shocked about what his wife kept from him.

That she had to leave, and never come back.

**::Flashback::**

Ginny finally seduced herself to tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said to her sobbing mother. "I wanted to have this baby. You would have stopped me if you knew. Especially Harry.." She pulled out eight envelopes, all bearing the words 'Happy Birthday' and on one envelope, there was a number one. And on the second, the number two. And the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth bore their respective numbers. The envelopes were decorated with balloons, a cake and streamers. She gave them to her mother.

"Give my daughter one envelope on each of her birthdays - follow the numbers." Ginny wiped the tears off her face just as Harry made his way into the room. His face was wet; he had been crying so much.

Her mother hugged her and said, "I love you, so much." The elder woman kissed her daughter's forehead, and left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Harry came to sit by Ginny's bed. "You are a very bad person," he said, his voice cracking. "You do this to me, when we could have adopted? You leave me to raise this child by myself. You don't even tell me what will happen to you. _Why?_" he whispered, more tears making their way down his face.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, but not happily. "Want to be friends?"

The four words hit Harry like ice, and he remembered the day he and Ginny became friends. He shook his head.

"Why?" she asked.

He shook his head again.

"Well, do you remember one particular friend? Your best friend?"

Harry looked up at Ginny. Why was she playing with her. He shook his head again, remembering his friend who had left him forever.

"Harry, you can be mad at me, but it won't help. I _will_ leave. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"No! Don't!" said Harry fiercely. He hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. She patted him on the back.

"Promise me," Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears again. Harry nodded. "That you will name our child - _Hermione_?"

Harry looked up at her to find she was pleading with him. He nodded again, and watched as she lay down on her bed. Harry lay down on top of her, clutching her, holding her until she would inhale her last breath.

Ginny sobbed again, holding Harry, and closed her eyes.

**::End of Flashback::**

Throughout the years, Harry raised Hermione with his mother-in-law and watched her blossom into a beautiful girl. Harry also envied her; she had something he didn't - letters from her mother. Every year on each of her birthdays, Mrs Weasley, Mum, as Harry now called her, would give Hermione one envelope that contained a letter from Ginny. Hermione didn't care about the presents, all she wanted was the letters.

Now, eight years later, we shall go and see what has become of Hermione Potter.

*

"Hi! I'm Hermione, and you're watching the Hermione show!"

A video camera was set up and seven and three-quarter year old Hermione held her hairbrush and sat on her bed, pretending she was shooting her own television show.

"On what channel? Hermione's," she said into her hairbrush. "You know, just like the Linsy Show?" She pointed to a poster of Linsy, her idol. Linsy had her own show where she did many different things with many different people. Hermione just _loved_ her show, and watched it every night.

Hermione bore on and on about her show, and then looked at her watch. She looked at the camera and said, "Oh, I have to go! I have an appointment with Daddy. But don't worry - I'll be back next week. Same time, same place. Watch me."


	2. Letter

Waiting, waiting.

He's still not here.

It's two o'clock, and she's sweating.

Can't spot him anywhere. Bloody bastard.

Hermione Potter looked up and over the street for her father. This was inexcusable. He was two hours late! And they were supposed to have lunch.

A hand held out a bunch of daffodils. Hmm. Her favorite. But she pushed it away. The hand held out a box of chocolates. That too, was not accepted. Then it held out a cute cuddly teddy, and she grabbed it from the hand and hugged it against her chest. She looked up at the man and let out a giggle.

Harry Potter, the auror and father of Hermione, was wearing a clown hat and goofy sunglasses, probably to cheer her up. But the cheeky girl wouldn't give in that easily. "Hello?" Harry half-smiled.

Hermione shoved pass her father and crossed her arms.

"Look, sweetheart, I know we were supposed to have lunch, and you're hungry," Harry started, and Hermione's stomach let out a huge grumble as if to agree with Harry.

"Dad, I did everything you asked me to!" she exclaimed. "I bought the things on the list you gave to me, I sent the dry cleans and used up all the money you gave me, and you came late. So I had nothing to eat."

Harry looked at his daughter miserably. He was a terrible father. "I'm not that late!" he defended. "Only... two hours late?" He groaned.

"Daddy, you make me do every thing you can't do. And Gran is always singing and joining book clubs, so I'm stuck to do everything." She picked up a twig and fiddled with it. "Dad, I'm your daughter, not your wife!"

"Why not?" he asked accusingly. "I can be your father and mother at the same time, but you can't be my daughter and wife? Okay." And he grabbed her teddy and turned away.

Hermione looked up to her father, and realised he was doing the best he could. Earning money, sending her to school, and making her happy. Shouldn't she be a bit more grateful? She bit her lip and tugged at her father's arm. He didn't respond so she pulled him down to his knees and hugged him. "Daddy? I'm sorry."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Okay." And he hugged his daughter back.

*

Molly Weasley hurried around the house she, Harry and Hermione shared, since Arthur had gone on a business trip. She stacked the presents neatly and pulled the lid off the tray to reveal a huge birthday cake.

Today was Hermione's eighth birthday. Harry had to go to work early, so he left her a birthday wish on her bedside table. The clock chimed. It was nine o'clock.

Upstairs, the little girl awoke instantly and looked around. She grinned to herself and said, "Happy Birthday, Hermione!" before rushing downstairs to the stack of presents. She tossed each one aside, her hands searching for an envelope. Finally she found it, and unwrapped it eagerly. She smoothed out the letter Ginny Potter had written and started reading.

_My dear Hermione. Happy birthday! Wow, you're now eight years old. I bet you look just like your father._

Hermione looked up and frowned. "No. I look just like you."

_You are a big girl now, Hermione. Big enough to understand what I will tell you. I'm going to tell you a story of me, your father, and Hermione._

"Hermione?" Hermione asked questioningly. Her mother must have gotten the name wrong.

Or did she?


	3. Normal Day At School

**Hey guys, thanks for all the favourites and all, and as someone pointed out this story is based on a Bollywood film, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. If you're confused, the italic part is Ginny's letter to her daughter, and the rest of the story is their life in Hogwarts (Harry, Ginny and their friend Hermione whom they named their daughter after) in their last year of Hogwarts. Enjoy! And btw, Hermione is a tomboy so she had short hair, kay?**

_I'm going to tell you a story of me, your father, and Hermione while we were in Hogwarts._

Hermione Granger stretched and yawned. "_Accio broom!"_ she said, and the broom came flying towards her. She made her way down to the Quidditch pitch. Hm, Harry still wasn't there yet. Stretch, yawn.

Harry Potter was running to the pitch. He had woken up late and flirted with some girls. Now he was late for the match of him against Hermione.

Harry and Hermione usually had a match versus each other and the whole school would come to watch. They did it just for fun, and as Hermione says, "To kick Harry's butt once again." And she was right.

Hermione mounted her broom and did a few loops. Harry came up to join her.

"Ah," she said. "You're late, _again._"

"Harry Potter," he smirked. "Is never late."

"Chasing after girls again? Oh, Harry! He's so cute!" she mocked the girls. "He's so sweet, he's so hot!"

"I am getting hot right now," Harry yawned. "Can we start now?"

"Alright!" Hermione smirked. "Let's see the famous Harry Potter against the amazing Hermione Granger."

And she threw the Quaffle in the air, and caught it.

"Sixty points to win!" she shouted at Harry.

"Damn," he cursed, and chased after her.

She flew straight, dodged left, and scored.

"Ten points for Granger!" the commentator shouted. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and the girls watching laughed.

_ "I'll get you."_

She scored again, again, again. She had fifty points, and he had nothing. This was his last chance. She was near the goal, inches away, and he was desperate. He reached inside his pocket and found a sandwich. Without thinking, he threw it at her.

She dropped the Quaffle and didn't bother to pick it up. "Cheater!" she shouted, pointing to Harry as the crowd laughed. "You threw that thing at me! Yuck!" His sandwich had covered her in mayonnaise. Everyone laughed harder but a single glance was all it took. The crowd quieted when they saw Hermione in a bad mood, and emptied the seats.

"I wasn't cheating!" Harry covered for himself. "You didn't let me score!"

"Uh, _of course I didn't let you score! _Thats the whole point!"

"Uh, um," Harry stammered.

"Harry is a cheater," Hermione sang. "He is a cheater, cheater - ah-ah-ow!" she complained when Harry grabbed her from behind.

He dug his fingers inside his ears. "Don't shout like that, you sound like a girl."

"Hey!" she moaned. "Don't call me a girl!'

They both glared at each other and said, "SHUT UP!" at the same time. And they left the pitch.

"Harry and Hermione are fighting again," Lee Jordan said into the mic to the empty stadium.

The news was traveling everywhere. "Harry and Hermione are fighting again!" "Harry and Hermione have not made up!"

"What a stupid obnoxious little boy," Hermione grumbled to the group of boys she sat with in the Great Hall.

Harry glared at Hermione and said to his group of girls who were flirting with him. "What a stupid obnoxious little girl," he scoffed to the girls, and they nodded their heads in agreement. Then a bucket of water fell on top of his head and soaked him head to toe. Spluttering, he looked at Hermione, who smirked at him, laughing with her group of boys.

"Come on, " said one of the boys to Hermione. "He's your best friend."

"Come on," said a girl to Harry. "She's your best friend."

And the two groups were pushing Harry and Hermione together. When they reached each other, Harry smiled and put his palms upwards.

Hermione smiled and slapped her hands on his palms and put her palms upwards as he slapped hers. They both flicked the other's noses with their fingers, and hugged.

The whole school cheered in the great hall as the two made their way to class.

The next day was friendship day. Both Harry and Hermione had prepared friendship bracelets to give to their friends. Harry gave each of his to almost every girl in the school, and claimed that only they had received it. Hermione gave hers to her group of boys and the principal Dumbledore.

"What are you doing Hermione!" he said as Hermione fastened the bracelet onto the principal's hand.

"This is a friendship bracelet," she said as she fastened it. "I gave it to you to show that you are my friend!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, dear Hermione! But can I ask you a favor? My niece, Ginny Weasley, is arriving in school today from America. Can you please take care of her?"

"Of course, sir!" Hermione saluted, and went to find Harry.

He was flirting with a girl in the Transfiguration courtyard. She threw her fork at him and bellowed, "HArry!!"

Harry and the girl turned to look at her. She waved at him to come over. He apologized to the girl, and went to Hermione.

"What?" he complained. "She was so close to getting a kiss -"

"When will you find a girl who is up for you?" Hermione cut in. "All those stupid girls you chase after, and you dump them right after one day..."

"I will know when I see the girl for me," he said.

"Then what will you say to her?" she smirked as she saw a beautiful girl walking straight for Harry. Ginny Weasley. Hermione started walking towards Harry therefore making him walk backwards.

"I'll kneel before her," he said, walking backwards. "And look into her eyes and say, 'I love you'." And he turned around and bumped into Ginny.


	4. Struck and Cheated

**Hi guys thanks again for the reviews and favourites and yes, as i pointed out before, this is Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Okay enjoy!!!**

Harry Potter was dumbstruck.

He had said 'I Love You' in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

The girl looked at him confusedly. "What?"

What a sweet accent. American accent. He blurted out, "I love you."

"Sorry?" the girl frowned. She threw her long red hair back and put her hand on her hips.

"Don't be," he flirted. "I love you."

"Okay," the girl said, and she walked to the door that led to the entrance of the school.

Hermione smiled and then tried to remember the girl's name. "G - Gin - Ginny!" she called, and ran after her.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Ginny."

"Hi!" Hermione said to Ginny. "I'm Hermione."

Harry caught up with her. "And I'm Harry -"

Hermione cut him off. "He's a psycho," she whispered to a very confused Ginny.

"I'm Ginny," said Ginny, and she smiled at the both of them, and made her way into the school.

At that moment Dumbledore was walking around the school, and was telling off a group of boys. "Cut your hair," he snapped to a boy wearing glasses and had very, very long hair.

"Ah!" he smiled, having seen Ginny. Ginny smiled back and walked over to him when she was stopped by Harry.

"That's the headmaster," he whispered. "Don't want to mess with him. Grouchy, fatty, old fellow, er, good morning, sir."

Hermione shook her head at Harry and said, "Good morning sir."

"Ah! Good morning, my dear Hermione! And ... Mr Potter... good morning. And good morning to you too!" he beamed at Ginny.

Ginny was going to reply but was cut off by Harry again.

"Don't mind her, she's a new student, we'll take care of her."

"Are you sure dear?" he asked Ginny.

"I'm _sure _uncle!" Ginny smiled. "We dowanna upset a helpful student do we?" she winked at Harry.

"Uncle?" Harry asked, confused.

"Uncle," Ginny confirmed.

"Uncle," Hermione nodded.

"Ah, well," Dumbledore said. "I'd better be off. Minnie and Poppy are waiting..."

Harry moaned into Hermione's shoulder. "Oh no..."

"Um, Harry?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice calling his name. It felt... nice.

"Uncle Al maybe a grouchy, fatty, and, um," Ginny said, trying to remember.

"Sweet?" Harry half smiled.

"Old fellow," Ginny retorted. "But he's not that bad." And she turned to head to her class.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry summoned a friendship bracelet and held it up. "Want to be friends?"

"Dude," she laughed. "We just met today. We're not friends, at least not yet."

"Ginny!" Hermione called. "What's your next class?"

"Um, History of Magic," Ginny replied. She groaned.

"Not your favorite subject?"

"Its not _cool."_

"With me, everything is _cool._"

The girls laughed and made their way to class.

Harry grinned. "Cool? Yo, wassup, ya'll?" he shot to a group of girls giggling.


	5. Hogwarts

The next day, Ginny was surrounded by Hermione and Harry. Harry would often try to flirt with her or make friends with her. Hermione would jump out at her and start talking like a maniac. It was frustrating.

But nonetheless, she liked it. She liked the fact that Hermione wanted to be her friend for who she was. Harry, well, he was trying.

Right then she was sitting on a bench reading. Hermione jumped out of nowhere.

"Hi Ginny!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," she grinned. She gave the girl a Gryffindor scarf. "Dumbledore told me you're in Gryffindor. Here's our scarf. Isn't it nice?"

"Cool," Ginny muttered. She put the scarf around her neck and Hermione beamed.

"Let's go! We're going to meet Harry!"

"Oh, there's a surprise."

"Come on!"

Hermione dragged her to the Great Hall entrance. "Oh, hi guys!"

Harry was surrounded by a group of boys, talking. He spotted Hermione and Ginny and immediately walked to them. "Why hello, lovely lady Ginny."

"Hi."

"We need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Every year, every Gryffindor that comes after term starts has to do something to prove they are meant to be in our house."

"No, Harry," Hermione said sharply.

"Shut up. No exceptions. So what will you do?" he asked Ginny.

"Idiot," Ginny muttered. Hermione gave her a thumbs-up.

"I heard that," Harry said, walking closer to her and circling her. "Sing."

"What?"

"You heard me, sing."

"Why?!"

"Harry, she's Dumbledore's -"

"Shut up, Hermione."

Then he heard a voice. A voice raised above all the noise, clear and ringing.

The most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

Ginny was singing the Hogwarts school song in her own melody.

It was slow, sweet and caught every ear in the way.

She finished her song, and took two steps towards Harry. "I'm worth it. Try to prove me wrong."

"Ginny!" Hermione called as she walked away. "We have to get to class. And you were amazing!"

"Thanks. What's our next class?"

"Muggle Studies," Hermione groaned. "It's compulsory for every student now."

"Oh. That sucks."

Hermione grinned. "Yeah, it does _suck."_

Ginny smiled and gestured forwards. "Show me the way."

Hermione practically ran the whole way. It was so hard to be around someone so active. Finally, after a lot of running, they reached the classroom. Panting, Ginny said," Where's the bathroom?"

Hermione pointed to the left and Ginny went to clean herself up.

When she looked decent, she went back to the classroom. It was loud with talking, and Hermione was playing with a Snitch. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as in America, where you would see people actually touching.

Harry was sitting in the first seat up front. He saw Ginny and gestured to the seat behind him. She rolled her eyes but went to sit there anyway.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, swearing. She turned to her seat, but Ginny was sitting in it.

"Hey! That's my seat!"

"Oh! I'm sorry -"

"Its ok. Hey, Neville! Get off, that's _my _seat."

"But-"

"Mine. Get _off."_

"Fine."

Hermione settled down in Neville's seat and started playing with her snitch again. Ginny rolled her eyes and faced forward, but looked down again when she saw that Harry was staring at her.

A woman walked into the classroom, smiling. She had short hair and was thin, and pretty. She looked no older than twenty.

"Settle down!" she called. "My name is Briganza Miller. But you can call me Professor Briganza. I will be your Muggle Studies teacher for this year.

"Now, since this class is Muggle Studies, you will be studying how Muggles live. How they do things, what they wear, and so on. Today I will teach you about what Muggles do. Please take out your quils and parchments and write down what I say.

"Muggles, in their free time, like to watch movies. Now, most Muggle-borns must know this, but I'll explain nonetheless. A movie is like a play, but put on a screen. Muggles use this device called a _television,_ which looks like this."

Professor Briganza summoned a real television, displaying it in front of the class. The students looked curiously.

"A television, in short form, TV, is a system for transmitting visual images and sound that are reproduced on screens, such as this one. You press this button - this one - to activate it. You see the screen? It is now playing a movie. It is used mainly to broadcast programs for entertainment, information and education, according to my dictionary.

"The TV receives television signals from wires. You can normally find out when a TV show is playing, or when a movie will start. Today, we will be discussing movies. Here is a channel guide - pass it along - and I want one of you to tell me which movie is playing on the movie channel."

The guide was passed along, from front to back. Everyone studied it carefully, passing it carefully. Harry was the one to answer.

"Its channel four fifty-one, showing Romeo and Juliet."

Professor Briganza looked at Harry and smiled. "Mr Potter, yes? Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"Ah," the Professor sighed. "Romeo and Juliet. An eternal love story. A Shakespeare play? Tell me, how many of you have heard of William Shakespeare?"

Only a few raised their hands.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. What a shame. Well, its a love story, basically. Now, I have a question that may fool you all : what is love?"

Nobody was paying attention.

"Hmm... that won't do, will it?" an amused Professor Briganza said. "Lets see..." She checked the list of student's names. "Miss... Weasley?"

"Hm?" Ginny said.

"What is love?"

"Um," Ginny grimaced. A question she could not answer. "I don't know, Professor."

"Okay... Ms Granger!"

Hermione was shocked. She tucked the snitch in her pocket. Even though she was a troublemaker, she was intelligent for her age of seventeen. "Yes?"

"What is love?"

"Er." Now that was a question she couldn't answer. "I dont know."

"Okay then... Mr Potter?"

"Hm?"

"What is love?"

"Love," he stated. Pause. "Love is friendship."

Ginny and Hermione's heads snapped up once they heard that. What???

Harry continued. "If I'm not her friend, how can I fall in love with her? If I don't know her, and fall for her blindly? Its simple. Love is friendship."

Briganza was astonished. What a creative answer! "Okay, Harry." She addressed him by his first name. "What an absolute delightful answer! Love is friendship. Did you hear that, children? Love is friendship."


	6. Party

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the story reviews and favorites! You guys made my day ;) This chapter is a bit different from Kuch Kuch Hota Hai since I can't make them sing in Hindi but the point of writing a story is to make a few changes anyway! Enjoy and once again, tell me what you think!**

The class filled out after Professor Briganza's lecture about Romeo and Juliet. Both Ginny and Hermione (Hermione especially) walked out dreamily, thinking about what Harry just said. Without thinking, Ginny tripped and fell, her books falling out of her hands as she clumsily tried to regain her balance. She sighed and bent to pick up her books.

"Need a hand?" Harry was smiling down at her, and bent down to help her with her books. Once they were arranged into a pile, Ginny said thanks and got up, but Harry pulled her down again. "Hey Ginny," he said. He held out the friendship bracelet that she had seen yesterday. "Want to be friends?"

Ginny looked at him. He was smiling, holding out the band in front of her. There was something in his smile that made her trust him. She took it and he grinned, and, she didn't notice that he was holding his broomstick, he mounted it and flew off to the Quidditch Pitch, or so she thought. Smiling to herself, she went to face the rest of her classes with Hermione, and sometimes, sat next to Harry.

That night, the whole school gathered, as usual, at the great hall for dinner. Ginny sat next to Hermione and Harry, as usual. Harry questioned her about her whereabouts, siblings and life. Hermione listened and interrupted sometimes. Ginny told them all about Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie and Ron, her brothers. Ron and Percy were currently working at the Ministry of Magic **(I know that Ron is one year older, but in this story, Gin is same age as Harry and Hermione, and since they are all seventeen, Ron already graduated from Hogwarts)** and her mother, and how they were all thrilled when Ginny got a scholarship to study in Boston.

At that moment, though, Dumbledore made and announcement.

"I hope you all are enjoying your dinner," he said, and the hall quieted down at once. "I have an announcement to make.

"First, I am sure you are all aware of my great-niece's return to Hogwarts."

Many cheered at this, and Ginny blushed.

"In celebration of her return, Hogwarts will be hosting a karaoke night. Right here in the great hall. I know," Dumbledore raised his voice, as many of the students had begun to chatter excitedly, "that you all are excited, but dear me, listen to what I say! It shall be hosted the night after tomorrow, at eight sharp. The songs listed are- anything! Any songs you would like to sing. You may wear whatever you want, but please, do not show up looking like me. It is not a costume party, although I strongly suggest the girls dress up elegantly as we are going to take pictures. This is our first karaoke night. That aught to get you talking! Chop, chop! Off to bed!"

*

Everyone was chattering excitedly the next day. Girls, especially. Discussing what to wear, what song to sing, and if they really wanted to sing or just watch. Hermione and Harry, however, were planning to sing a duet of the Muggle song, "Celebration". No doubt that Muggle songs were a hit.

"So what are you going to sing, Ginny?" Hermione asked the day of the party. Ginny shrugged. Actually, she hadn't thought about it yet. She was busy with what she wanted to wear.

That night, all the boys and girls of Hogwarts gathered into the great hall. The tables were gone; replaced by a huge stage in the middle of the hall. It was decorated with balloons, and lots and lots of streamers. There was a mic in the middle of the stage, and two large boom speakers. Ginny gulped.

She was wearing her coolest dress, spaghetti strap shining silver down to her upper thigh and high heels. She brought her little sparkly purse to put her lip gloss in. But she was shy, so she wore her black dragon-hide jacket and put on a pair of jeans to conceal her dress. She glanced over at Harry and Hermione.

Harry was wearing a normal white T-Shirt under neath his unbuttoned shirt. His hair combed back and his baggy jeans, its a wonder why girls were staring at him. He looked so casual, but handsome at the same time.

Hermione was wearing a really cool T-Shirt; black with glitter on front, saying 'Check Me Out' in silver letters. She was wearing skinny jeans with a high topped converse.

It was no doubt they were the nicest, no, _coolest_ looking people in the hall.

"Hello Gin!" Dumbledore said, popping out of nowhere.

"Uncle Al!" Ginny grinned. "Thanks for all this. This party's gonna rock."

"I hope so! Smile!" he flashed his camera at her. He grinned and said, "See you!" and rushed off.

Harry spotted Ginny standing alone and walked up to her. "You look nice," he said.

"Thanks," she grinned. "You look pretty good yourself."

He smiled at her, and took her hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Me and Hermione are performing first. Next is you."

"Me?!" she squeaked. "Why me?!"

"Because we are doing a special song," he smirked. "For you, and since this party is for you, you're singing next."

Ginny pouted and tried unsuccessfully to let go of Harry's hand. Before she knew it she was in a dark room lit up by candles, with black curtains.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"Under stage," Harry smirked again. He dragged her to see Hermione.

"Hiya, Ginny!" Hermione beamed. She didn't notice it, but the words on Hermione's shirt were moving, and a shadowed girl was dancing next to the words.

"Nice shirt," Ginny grinned. Hermione muttered a 'thanks' and dragged Ginny along to the middle of the room. There was a silver platform, and they were standing on it.

"What's that?"

"You know," Hermione started, "on stage, when singers like, rise from the bottom holding their mic and suddenly their rising from the bottom of the stage?" Ginny nodded. "Its that. But instead - wait, step off it, now - you say - _sileno! _- and it will start to carry you up. Cool, eh?"

"Very," Ginny muttered, trying to remember the spell.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" came Dumbledore's voice from up above.

"That's our cue," Harry said to Hermione. "Grab a mic."

They both grabbed one each and did last minute checks.

"Let me help," Ginny said to Hermione, smoothing out her bushy hair, and with a flick of her wand, Hermione's hair was not bushy, but curly, in a nice way.

"Thanks," Hermione said, surprised.

"And Harry -" Ginny started. She put some gel on his hair and spiked it up. Then she smoothed out his shirt and looked at him. Nice, cool. "Good luck," she wished the both of them, waving as they stood on the silver platform.

"Thanks!" Hermione took a deep breath, and then she and Harry both said, "_Sileno!"_

Ginny ran out from under the stage and watched them perform.

There they were, rising from under the stage, holding their microphones, as the music started playing, bursting out into the cheering crowd. She didn't notice, but at the end of the hall - where the teachers usually sat - the table had been removed, and replaced by several instruments, and some skinny leprechauns (who were backup dancers) were swaying. Another group of leprechauns were singing into tiny microphones (backup singers). She laughed at that, as they danced to the beat of "Celebration" by Kool & The Gang. She turned her attention back to Harry and Hermione.

"_Celebrate good times, come on!_" the leprechauns chanted.

"_Let's celebrate!_" sang Hermione.

"_Celebrate good times come on_!" the leprechauns chanted again.

"_Let's celebrate_." This time Harry sang.

_ "There's a party going on right here. _

_ A celebration, to last throughout the years. _

_ So bring your good times, and your laughter too. _

_ We gonna celebrate your party with you come on now."_

_ "Celebration." _The leprechauns sang, as Hermione and Harry did a complicated dance move, of course, followed by their backup dancers.

"_Let's all celebrate and have a good time!" _Hermione trilled. _"Celebration! We gonna celebrate and have a good time!"_

They both crooned togeether, Hermione an octave higher than Harry. She had a good voice.

"_Its time to come together. _

_ Its up to you, what's your pleasure."_

Hermione chanted with the backups. _"Everyone around the world come on! Yahoo!"_

They sang the rest of the song together, Harry almost always winking at Ginny - causing her to blush - and they both danced swiftly and fluently, Hermione always singing higher than Harry. They ended the song with numerous applause.

"Thank you!" Hermione shouted to the crowd, taking Harry's hand and bowing. When she came up, she shot a meaningful glance to Ginny. Then Ginny remembered - she was supposed to sing next.

She ran under the stage, and grabbed a mic. Then she checked her hair and put on some more lip gloss. Then she waited for Harry and Hermione to descend from the stage. When they did, she congratulated them, and asked them the spell to make the platform come down. It was _descendo. _

"Go on outside," Ginny said to Harry and Hermione. "Go on!"

"Good luck!" they both wished her, and disappeared outside.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, and removed her jeans and jacket, revealing her short dress. "I'm ready."

She heard Dumbledore announce her name, and she stood on the platform, and muttered "_Sileno!"_. She went up and up, and finally, faced the crowd.

"Hi guys," she greeted them. They chorused a "hi" back. She could spot Harry gaping at her short dress. "I'm gonna sing something special for you all today." And she muttered the name of the song to a leprechaun, who immediately told the backup dancers and singers and instruments the name of the song.

As the music started, she swayed.

_"To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart._

_ I'm thinkin about, lettin' it out. I wanna give in, I wanna go out._

_ Been lookin' around, I've finally found, _

_ The rhythm of love, the feeling of sound._

_ It's makin' a change, the feelin' is strange. _

_ It's coming right back, right back to the range._

_ Not worried about, anything else. I'm waking up_

_ "To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!"_

Everyone was smiling, swaying to her tune. "Beat of my Heart" by Hilary Duff. She smiled, and went on to the chorus, dancing as she did in a routine she learned in her younger years.

"_The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart._

_ It tears us apart. The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart. Now I'm back to the start._

_ To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!"_

Everyone was cheering now, at her singing abilities and her dance moves. But she could see Dumbledore recording the show. She sighed, and went on.

_"I'm up from my down, I turn it around._

_ I'm making in back, I'm not gonna drown._

_ I'm taking a stance, I wont miss a chance._

_ I want you to see I'm not scared to dance."_

She winked at Harry particularly as she sang this, and the crowd began to wolf whistle as she moved her hips and flipped her hair back as she began another routine she made up herself.

_"So I'm sayin' to you, I'll always be true, to the rhythm inside._

_ To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!"_

The crowd went crazy again as she sang the chorus, and the music went wild. They were all jumping around, waving their hands in the air. Harry was standing in a corner, pretending not to dance, but he was moving his hands and body. Hermione was smiling and cheering and copied the same dance moves Ginny did.

She went on with the bridge, this time jumping around like everyone else.

_'"Away, away! Away, away. Away, away! Away, away._

_ Away, away! Away, away._

_ To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart. _

_ Away, away! Away, away._

_ To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart. _

_ The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart._

_ It tears us apart. The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart. Now I'm back to the start._

_ To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!"_

Even the teachers were dancing by now, and the backup leprechaun dancers joined Ginny on the stage and copied her moves. Now she raised her voice, and the crowd went wild.

_"Away, away! Away, away. To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!_

_ Away, away! Away, away. To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart!"_

Ginny ended the song, and bowed, her hair flying from her face, her face beaming. The crowd was shouting and screaming, and she waved at them, smiling widely. Winking at Harry, and a blow-kiss to Hermione.

It was fabulous.

Then she muttered "_Descendo!"_ And came down slowly, disappearing from above. Harry and Hermione were waiting for her. Hermione hugged her, and said, "You were brilliant!"

"Thanks!" Ginny beamed. Then she looked slyly at Harry. "You were moving out there, all right."

His face was shocked. "You saw me?"

"Yeah, I have a good sight."

He composed his expression. "I wasn't dancing."

"Liar!' Ginny laughed, lightly punching him on the stomach.

Then he laughed too, and pulled her from under the stage and into the great hall to dance to the next song.

The rest of the night was filled with celebration, laughter and happiness. But there was one girl who wasn't happy at all.

And that girl was Hermione Granger.


	7. Shooting Star

_I saw as she danced with him in the middle of the dance floor. _

_ What is this feeling? I'm a lively, energetic girl who doesn't want boys. Why am I jealous? _

_ Maybe because he's like a brother to me._

_ I miss my mother._

*

Hermione looked around the room. Nobody was there. She sneakily went to the girls' dressing room in her dorm, the one room she never went to. She looked around curiously, and picked up a little hooped thing she usually saw around a girl's ears. She tried to poke the sharp end into her ear without success. She sighed and set it down again.

Going out, she went to the Quidditch pitch to watch Harry practice. Hermione was good enough to get into the team, but she was more of a keepers build, and there was someone better at that than her. She watched Harry practice. He was brilliant at quidditch, the best seeker of Hogwarts.

Ginny turned up a few minutes after, and went to sit by Hermione. She muttered a 'hi' to Ginny and turned back to Harry.

"Harry? Aren't you thirsty? I've got some juice!" she called as he ran over to join the girls.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "How long have you known Harry?"

"I met him the first day of school. He was having trouble with his charmwork, so I decided to help him, and he also saved me from a troll once. We've been best friends ever since."

"He is your best friend?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione grinned. "I am his best friend. Harry! Don't you want any -"

"Aren't you in love with him?"

Hermione turned her head to face Ginny, staring at the girl. Impossible. Is that what Hermione was feeling?

*

Since Ginny was Dumbledore's niece, she was given her own quarters. She sat on her bed now, reading a book. Then suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

It was eleven thirty already. What would anyone want with her at that time? She curiously opened the door and rolled her eyes.

Harry stood there, holding a red rose out to her. She took it, smiling a little at him, and asked, "What?"

"I can't visit you in your quarters?" He looked teasingly hurt.

"Not at this time. But never mind, come in."

"OK. If you insist!" He strode into the room, looking around curiously. He took her watch and fiddled with it. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to read." She picked up her book she was reading, and resumed.

"Is that Kiddle De Fee?" He asked curiously.

"What the hell is that?"

"A kids book."

"And why would I be reading a kids book?"

"Maybe you were kiddie."

"Harry, I must insist -"

"You insist? OK! _Accio guitar!"_

Ginny raised her eyebrows as a guitar came soaring into her room. It zoomed into Harry's hands, and he caught it, positioning it properly so he could play. "Shall I?"

She smiled and crossed her legs on her bed, sitting in front of Harry. "Play for me."

He started playing a slow, soft, sweet tune. Ginny was silent; she couldn't find the words to speak. He continued on for about one minute, then drifted to an end. She stared open-mouthed at him.

"Did you compose that yourself?" she whispered, unable to find her voice.

"Yes," he said softly. "The melody flew through my mind when you came into view."

She glanced up at him, and hugged him. He was probably startled, but hugged her back. She pulled away.

"Thank you," she said passionately. "It's beautiful."

But suddenly he came too close, his face was inches from hers, and she was leaning into him -

"Ginny?"

"Dumbledore!" Ginny moaned. She looked around quickly.

There was a secret passage linked from Dumbledore's study to her room, and it seemed he was walking through it.

"Harry, Dumbledore's coming! You have to go, quick! Here - take your guitar - quick! He'll be here any minute!"

Harry quickly gathered his things, all except the red rose he gave her, and went to the other door that led to the staircase in the Gryffindor Tower. He waved, and went out of the door.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny ran and caught the door just in time. She grabbed his hand, and, hesitantly, gave him a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him again, and then whispered hurriedly, "Go!"

He was startled, a little, no, a lot! He went down the staircase dreamily, and decided to take a walk around the castle grounds. He took his invisibility cloak and Firebolt down to the Quidditch pitch, deciding to fly for a while. Just then he bumped into Hermione.

"Ow!" they both said together, falling to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a walk."

"I was just practicing."

They both stared at each other, and burst out laughing. Harry finally grabbed his stomach, painful from laughing too much, and looked up into the sky. Hermione was still laughing, rolling on the ground. Then Harry saw something in the sky.

"Shh - hush, Hermione!" he hushed her, pulling her up to a sitting position. "Look! A shooting star."

"Where?" she asked, looking from here to there.

"Not down here, up there."

They both watched as the star shot across the sky.

"They say if you make a wish on a shooting star, your wish comes true," Harry told her.

"You believe that?" Hermione questioned.

"Come on, lets try it!"

Harry covered their eyes with his hand, both friends closing their eyes and wishing hard. At the same moment, Ginny closed her eyes and wished too.

Opening their eyes, they saw three stars appear in the sky.

The next day, Harry took Ginny and Hermione to a secret field in Hogwarts. It was beautiful, lovely. Flowers were growing everywhere. Tall trees stood, shading them from too much sunlight.

"Harry, this is beautiful," Ginny said, smiling at the sight before her. She ran out in her sundress, twirling in circles, pretending to dance with someone. Harry watched her and lyrics flew through his mind.

"_You came close to me, smiled ever so sweetly,_

_ You don't know what dreams you showed me._

_ Dancing and twirling, smiling and swirling,_

_ This feeling's magical, the flowers are curling._

_ Now my heart's neither awake nor asleep._

_ What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart._

_ What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart."_

Hermione came, running around, ball dancing by herself. She lay down on the grass, and sang to herself.

"_You came close to me, smiled ever so sweetly,_

_ You don't know what dreams you showed me._

_ Dancing and twirling, smiling and swirling,_

_ This feeling's magical, the flowers are curling."_

Far away into the distance, Ginny, without knowing that she was singing the same duet as Harry and Hermione, continued.

_ "Now my heart's neither awake nor asleep._

_ What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart."_

Hermione grinned to herself, and murmured, "_What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart."_

Harry came up to Ginny, and joined her, dancing around in circles with her. Hermione looked back jealously. She watched as Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek.

_"I don't know what experience this is. What kind of unquenchable thirst is this?"_

Ginny twirled around with Harry and sang to herself. "_What drunken stupor of love has spread upon me, sweetheart?"_

Harry answered her in his sweet voice, making her blush as she swirled in his arms. "_No one knows why our peace gets lost. What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart."_

Ginny smiled up at him and sang, "_What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart."_

Ginny let go of him and went to the flower bed, dancing around the tall flowers. Hermione watched as Harry picked a few, and gave them to Ginny. Hermione walked over to a bench that was situated in a little flower hut. "_What color has my prayer brought? I don't know why, when, how this love was bought. In this restlessness, I don't know why, peace has finally arrived."_

Harry came out of nowhere, thinking he was alone, and sang aloud, throwing his hands into the air and smiling, closing his eyes. "_In loneliness, my head sorts through memories. What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart."_

_ "What should I do, oh. Something's happening in my heart." _Hermione repeated, tears sliding from her eyes. Then, without Harry and Ginny noticing, she ran from the little field, wiping her eyes, leaving the soon to be happy couple together alone.


	8. Broken

**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews! This one's for you ;)**

Hermione ran from the little field, tears sliding down her eyes. She ran to her dorm, trying to lock herself in but the spell wouldn't work. She flopped down on her bed, like a lifeless fish. After a few moments, she said to herself, "You're being silly, 'Mione. Stop acting like a girl," and she wiped away her tears impatiently and glanced around.

Another girl was sitting by the window, staring at her. A girl with long, red hair, a pale face and emerald eyes. Hermione realized who she was at once: she was a girl who had always been nice to her, and was a very unpredictable person. She could see through a person, and sometimes it felt like she was reading your mind. Hermione didn't know her name, but she had heard rumors about the girl.

The girl started walking towards her; Hermione shivered. The girl studied her carefully, and Hermione shrank away. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Who... who are you?"

"My name is Lily, and I can help you, Hermione."

Hermione didn't know who Lily was or what she was, but she stood rooted to the spot as Lily moved closer. She moved back a step, as Lily came and whispered in her ear.

*

Ginny was very happy at the moment, as the wind blew her hair. Harry came close, and whispered in her ear, "_Something's happening in my heart."_

Ginny's eyes flew open as she digested Harry's words. She said the same words too, but until now she didn't know what it meant. Something _was _happening in her heart, but she couldn't tell what. Now she knew. But before she gave in, she lightly punched Harry in the stomach, laughing and started running away from him playfully.

He grinned, and ran after her, laughing as she giggled, and finally, she fell down, laughing as she lay on the grass. Harry fell on top of her, laughing too.

Harry's face was inches from hers, and she could taste his breath. She inhaled and put her hand behind his head, pulling him closer. Both hands were clutching his hair now, and Harry had both his hands behind her back. Then, slowly, he touched his lips to hers.

They lay there, kissing each other in the little meadow. Everything seemed to freeze around them, as he pressed himself against her. At last, after a long time, Harry broke the kiss. He grinned at her, and she smiled back, and they both walked hand in hand back to the school.

Everyone stared at their closeness, and their smiles and expressions. Once in a while Ginny would peck Harry's cheek, and Harry would smile warmly at her. Everyone was surprised and happy about this - everyone except Hermione.

A few days after Harry and Ginny started dating, Hermione decided to act. She took a deep breath and walked over to Lavender Brown.

"Hermione Granger?" Lavender looked shocked, so shocked that Hermione laughed.

"Lavender?" she said, and again shock flew across Lavender's face. Hermione took another deep breath. "I need your help."

"How can I help you?" Lavender said, and Hermione leaned in and whispered in the astonished girl's ear.

*

Harry was sitting by the lake, watching the giant squid playing with a dolphin. They were playing wrestling, and so far the dolphin had a bent fin and a black eye. He closed his eyes, and let the wind blow across his face. Then a soft thing touched his hair, and he smiled as his girlfriend sat down next to him, holding a book.

He said, "Hello," warmly. She smiled back, and opened her book and started to read. He opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ginny!"

They both turned around, and their mouths dropped open.

It was Hermione, and she was wearing a skirt.

A skirt and _make-up._

And a _hair band._

And it was all lilac.

Hermione struggled to walk as she kept tripping in her high-heels. She clutched a pink beaded bag, and stopped in front of her two friends.

"What do you think? Just like Ginny, see?" she said happily.

Everyone stood with their mouths wide open, and then the crowd started to laugh, and Harry and Ginny couldn't help it: Harry started laughing and Ginny was giggling, but trying to stop.

"You see -" Hermione's smile turned into a look of confusion and desperateness. Harry's face was in his hands now, his body shaking, and Ginny finally stopped laughing and tried to pry his hands off his face, saying, "_Stop it, _Harry -"

But Hermione had enough. She turned and ran to the Quidditch pitch, the one place she liked most in Hogwarts. She wiped the make-up off, and threw the bag aside, weeping.

But Ginny caught up with her in no time. She helped Hermione wipe off the make-up, pointing at the places for Hermione to wipe. At last, they had gotten all of the make-up off.

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly. She laughed a hollow laugh, and said, "I was stupid, trying to look like you, but how would I manage it? Everyone is different, but I am the most different of all."

"Don't be stupid." Ginny caught Hermione's hand as she tried to wipe her lipstick off. "You are very beautiful, Hermione."

"Yeah, right." Hermione laughed hollowly again. "Didn't you see those people laughing at me? I looked like such an idiot –"

"But _we _are the idiots."

Both Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Harry standing there. He continued speaking like nothing happened.

"We are the idiots, because we didn't see the beautiful side of you. You aren't thought of, as a 'beautiful' type in this school because nobody sees the true you, and no boy in this school is worthy of you. But I'll tell you this: you can choose anyone you like, because it is your choice."

Hermione looked up at Harry, and said, "Anyone?"

"Anyone," he replied.

"Anyone?" she asked again, a small smile beginning to form.

"Anyone," he said again. "But don't choose Neville."

Hermione hit Harry in the stomach, laughing. He laughed too, and hugged her. He asked her, laughing, "Whom did you ask to help you?"

"That girl Lavender, she fixed the make-up and my outfit."

"Well, then she has horrible taste in clothes…"

"Oh, ha, ha…"

Ginny smiled at the two friends, and started to walk away, leaving them alone, but Harry caught her hand, and held it as he comforted his friend.

*

A letter lay on the bed of none other than Hermione Granger, who had written to her mother out of loneliness. Her mother, with her untidy writing so much like her daughter's, had written a reply.

_ Hermione sweetheart –_

_What's the matter, dear? You usually don't write, not since first year! What's got your wand in a knot?_

_ Is it your friends? Harry Potter was the boy's name, wasn't it? Blimey, sweetheart, but you could have chosen a less famous friend! Maybe then he might spend more time with you._

_ Everything is fine here, dear – thank you for asking. Your father is still in his condition, sick and all, it will be a miracle if he gets out of St Mungo's… alive. Since he's gone and the maid ran off, I'm alone, doing all the housework… We're finally moving in! And the house is so beautiful and all, I'm sure it will keep your father at peace, even in his condition. I've had a hard time packing, and, predictably, it's a lot of work._

_Your father and I miss you. Send our best to Harry. Tell him he's welcome to come and stay during the holidays, if you'd like to invite him. _

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione clutched the letter to her chest. _You could have chosen a less famous friend; maybe then he might spend more time with you… _Maybe her mother was right. But the damage was done. She loved him as a friend, a person that stuck with her for seven years, but she knew now he was no longer a friend. He was more than that.

If only her heart had decided a little earlier. If only Ginny had come after she and Harry were happily together… But it was too late. She turned to her friend, Lily.

"Go and tell him," said Lily at once; she could have read Hermione's mind.

"But I don't even know if he loves me too or not!"

Lily put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Her hand sent electric waves through Hermione, causing her to shiver. "It doesn't matter. As long as you tell him how you feel."

And then Hermione was running, running to the courtyard, smashing into Professor McGonagall ("Now, really, Miss Granger!"), and finally, she ran into someone.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, and her heart thumped quicker than ever before.

"Hi, Hermione!" He looked extremely nervous. "I – I love you."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. But wasn't Harry dating Ginny? But that didn't matter – her heart was fluttering, and a wave of happiness she had never experienced before was forming.

"I really love you. I – I – shit!" Harry laughed nervously. "I can't bring myself to tell her! Every time I look at her, I think '_I'll tell her now_', but I never do! I really…"

Lightning was striking and rain was pouring in Hermione's stomach. She looked down, confused, a little angry, miserable and… _confused. _What the hell was he on about?

"Who?" she asked.

"Well, Ginny, of course!"  
Lightning struck again and Hermione was close to tears. Harry was nervously smiling and said, "Hey, don't – look up –"

Hermione looked up.

"Let's practice. I'll be Harry and you – you be Ginny, OK? OK…" He handed her a flower. "I love you."

Hermione wanted to reply, "But I don't", but she didn't have the heart to do it. Instead, she said, "I love you too."

Harry smiled. "She'll say the same thing, wont she?"

Hermione nodded, faking a smile.

"Oh, come here!"

He had pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, and at that moment rain poured down on them. Hermione had tears coming out of her eyes, but she could disguise it well with the raindrops. Then she heard Harry's voice.

"Shall I go? Tell her right now? OK…" He pulled back, and saw her smiling encouragingly.

"OK!"

He held his hands out, palms to the sky, and she smiled as she slapped her hands on his. When she didn't flick his nose, he flicked hers, and her hand was still in the air, and she was going to flick his nose, but -

Then he was off. Hermione's smile slowly turned into a look of utter despair, her hand trembling, and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Then, she ran back to the Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile, Harry was running as fast as he could to the library, where Ginny had been studying in. Her face was covered in a book as she walked back to her table, but before she could do that, she bumped into someone else.

Her exclaim of, "_Harry!" _was drowned out as his lips pressed to hers. He broke the kiss, and moved his mouth to her ear.

_"I love you," _he whispered.

He held out his hand, and she took it, leaving her forgotten books behind. She let him drag her out of the library and into the small fields.

Lets get back to Hermione now. Well, you know, she was heartbroken. She reached her dorm, and gasped, in uncontrollable tears:

_"My first love is incomplete, Lily! My first love is incomplete!"_

She sank down onto her bed, curled up into a ball and started to cry. Lily, who was confident Harry would say yes, looked down at Hermione, and muttered, "No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen to Harry –"

As she kept on muttering, Hermione kept on crying, and the happy new couple kept on snogging.

*

"What?!"

Harry was staring at Professor McGonagall as though she was mad.

"What do you mean, 'she's leaving'?"

"It means that she's leaving Hogwarts, I'm not sure when she's coming back - she has permission from her parents, and - surely Miss Granger had spoken to you about it!"

Harry turned around and looked at his girlfriend, who was gazing at him, an anxious look on her face, and whispered, "_The train."_

And then Harry and Ginny were running, and while running Harry cried, "_Accio Broom!" _and he dragged Ginny on it as he zoomed pass students, who neither thought nor cared that Hermione, his best friend, was leaving Hogwarts, and she had said nothing to him –

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. "You're missing the station!"

He turned around and zoomed back, and heads turned as he landed smoothly, gripping Ginny's arm so she wouldn't topple over. He said to Ginny, "I'll look here, you go there! Send up red sparks if you find her!"

Harry kept peeping through the windows on the train, calling, "Hermione!" as he did, but he never found her. He called and called, and Ginny said that Hermione wasn't on the other side –

Then he found her. She was sitting by the window in a compartment by herself. Her trunk was already placed on the luggage rack, and Harry rushed inside the train to speak to her.

"One minute," he pleaded the driver, and turned to Hermione. "Where are you going?"

She was wearing a yellow golden jumper, with a lion representing Gryffindor. Her jeans were not ripped, as she usually wore them, and on her neck she wore a red scarf. She wasn't wearing her Converse, which was highly unusual. Her hair was draping down her neck.

"Home," she replied, and shrugged.

"May I ask _why _you're leaving in the middle of the semester?"

"Mother sent me a letter," she said, heaving her other bag onto the luggage rack, "she said Dad's not well. And there's lots of work to do in the new house, and she needs me. I have to go."

Harry sighed, and stopped her as she made to put her bag on the rack. "Leave after the Final Exams. Don't abandon your studies like that. When you come back, you'll have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Harry, I might not even come back for the final exams."

These words struck Harry as though Hermione had pulled out a gun and fired at him. He turned around.

"I'm not coming back, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh. You're leaving Hogwarts, leaving me. And you didn't even think of telling me about it. Okay." He dropped the bag he was holding at her feet. Hermione felt miserable.

"Harry, I –"

"I don't even want to know."

He jumped off the train, feeling his temper rise, where Ginny was coming into view. She looked worried. He was quite angry. _Hermione was leaving for good and she didn't even tell me about it? Has she just used me these past six years to gain popularity?_

Hermione was standing near the door of the train. "Harry, I'm going!" she called.

"Then go!" he roared. He turned around and tried to get past the sea of people.

"Harry, I'm not coming –" Hermione started.

"I don't care, okay?"

Those last four words pierced Hermione's heart just like the day those emerald eyes first pierced her on the first day. Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and was reminded of a person so sad she would never live life the way it ought to be. The train horn sounded.

Hermione suddenly spotted Ginny there, and slowly, she removed the red scarf she was wearing, more tears falling from her eyes. She threw the scarf to Ginny, and it was blown by the wind, but Ginny caught it. She held the scarf up to her face, and watched as a teary smile broke from Hermione's sorrow.

The train horn sounded again, and the train started to move. Harry clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Shit – Hermione!"  
He ran after the train, and caught the handlebar.

"Hermione, don't go!" he pleaded, jogging by the train. "Who am I going to play Quidditch with now?"

Her voice broke as she replied. "You used to lose all the time anyway! You've annoyed me enough! Now just go and annoy Ginny!"

"Hey! Come back!" he pleaded again.

"No!" she cried.

The train was speeding up now, and he started to run.

"I'll fail the exams then."

Hermione stared angrily at him. "Then fail!"

"Hey, Hermione!"  
"Stop chasing those stupid girls, yeah?"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Her finger was at his chest now, and the train was speeding up. She hugged him quickly, then, he couldn't stand it anymore. He let go, and watched as the train sped up more.

"Hey, I'll miss you!" he shouted.

"I'll miss you too," she sobbed. She held her hands out, her palms facing upwards.

He instantly recognized the move and slapped the thin air downwards, pretending he was slapping Hermione's hands.

She flicked her nose gently, and started sobbing again.

He flicked his own nose, and watched as she drifted away, weeping. Then at last the whole train was gone.

He didn't move, just stared at the train as it disappeared in the mountains. _She's gone. Left. And she's not coming back._

Ginny walked towards Harry, still clutching Hermione's scarf, which she would treasure always. She wanted to comfort Harry, but she couldn't do it. She knew there would always be some part in his heart that would never heal.

_ She was gone. Gone. _

Now we come back to the little Hermione, Harry and Ginny's daughter, who stood there crying, clutching her mother's letter. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and carried on reading Ginny's letter.

_Hermione didn't send any messages, and she didn't call. She had left_ _our lives forever._

_Your father used to say, "Love is friendship." Yes, I was his friend, but I could never have been his best friend. _

_He is now alone, and he wont say anything. He needs love, he needs a friend, and that friend is Hermione, that love is Hermione._

_Bring Hermione back into your father's life._

_Bring Hermione back to her first love._

_Harry and Hermione are meant to be together._

_This is a true story, and this is my dream._

That was the end of the page, and as little Hermione turned to the next page, she found a picture of Hermione. The Hermione she was named after wore ripped jeans and an old t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she was smiling and laughing.

Hermione stared at her mother's letter. The last words echoed in her head.

_Bring Hermione back into your father's life._

_Bring Hermione back to her first love._

_Harry and Hermione are meant to be together._

_This is a true story, and this is my dream._

The little Hermione stared at the last few words again, and rushed off to find her grandmother and tell her of her mother's task.


	9. Memories

**This one can be a little confusing… but enjoy!**

The Burrow stood, a few feet tall, a few chickens clucking past the little drive. The sound of wind rustling in the back yard welcomed the end of spring and start of summer. Inside, the sound of a woman speaking erupted from the house.

"Hey this is Linsy and you're watching the Linsy show!" said a female voice coming from the wireless radio propped up on two pillows on a little girl's bed. "Today, like always, we're going to do something new! We're going to play a game!"

Hermione Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, was listening with great interest. Her body trembled with excitement, and she turned the volume up. She impatiently pushed her messy black hair (so like her fathers) back in a ponytail because it was covering her face.

"Okay," said the female voice. "I'll say something, and you say the first word that comes to your mind OK? Oh!" There was a faint bumping sound that must have meant that Linsy had bumped into someone. "Let's start with you! Clouds?"

"Um…" said a male voice.

"Too late! OK, lets move on to you. Clouds?"

"Er, rain," said another male voice.

"OK, um, love?"

"Lauren!" said the second man.

"What?" There was another female voice. "You love me?"

"Yaay!" said the man.

"Hey guys, this game is really fun," said Linsy. "Why don't you try, you all out there listening to us? Its fun, and uncovers the secrets within another person. Don't go away! We'll be back, after the break. Take a break!"

Hermione stared wordlessly at the radio. She jumped up.

"YES!"

She threw open her door, and ran to find her father.

She had already told her grandmother of her mother's letter, and Mrs, maybe of a better word: _Granny_ Weasley was determined to do anything to make her son-in-law happy again after all these years. She had already asked her great uncle, Albus Dumbledore, if he knew where Hermione was.

"Daddy!" shouted Hermione gleefully, running into his bedroom. He was still sleeping. Hermione jumped onto his bed, and shook him. "Daddy, DADDY!"

Harry Potter woke with a start, and looked up at his daughter, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Oh, good morning 'Mione… oh, wait!"

He looked up at his daughter again. "Am I looking at an eight-year-old witch?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, Daddy!"

Harry let out a loud gasp, smiling cheekily at his daughter. "Happy Birthday, Ginny Junior!"

Hermione laughed as he started to tickle her. "Daddy, ha ha, Dad, stop!"  
Harry stopped. "Did you just call me 'Dad'?"

"Yes, now move your hands!"

"But you always call me 'Daddy'! Oh, no! Has my little girl grown up?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled again. "Yes," she said. "Daddy –"

"Hah! You're calling me 'Daddy' again!"

"Yes. Daddy, I want to play a game! I'll say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to your mind!"

Harry looked amused. "Is this one of your stupid Linsy games?"

Hermione frowned. "Daddy, don't call my Linsy 'stupid'!"

Harry laughed, getting out of bed. He swung Hermione over his shoulders, her legs dangling on his chest. He picked up his wand. "Ok, let's play your stupid new game."

He started walking downstairs, with her on his shoulders. "Ok, Daddy? Ready? Sexy!"

"Uh, Granny!" he said, as he walked pass Mrs Weasley, who he now called, 'Mum', who was peeling onions.

"Eh!" said Mrs Weasley. "Shut up!"

"Daddy, play seriously!" moaned Hermione. "Clouds."

He didn't reply, and she looked down to see him drinking water. "Daddy, hurry up!"  
"OK, you can start now!" he said, walking as she questioned him.

"Ok. Clouds."

"Sky."

"Serious?"

"Black."

"Huh? Hmm, crazy."

"You!"

"Home."

"Us."

"Love."

"Friendship."

"Hermione?"

"Granger!" he said unthinkingly, plopping his daughter onto a sofa.

"Granger?" repeated Hermione, feigning a confused look. "Hey… Who's Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, who is she?" said Mrs Weasley, who decided to join in at the right time.

"She was… nobody!" replied Harry hastily.

"Come on, Daddy, its my birthday!" complained Hermione.

"Alright, it's your birthday!" said Harry. "Hermione Granger studied at Hogwarts with me."

"Ooh," said Mrs Weasley and Hermione, grinning. Their plan was working.

"She was my friend." Harry sighed.

"Your friend, ooh," they said again.

"She was my best friend," said Harry, remembering.

"She has a very pretty name, Daddy, what was she like?" said Hermione.

Harry chuckled. He sat down and put her on his lap. "Hermione. She wasn't like the girls, she was one of the boys."

_Her silver necklace gleamed in the light –_

"She wore clothes like me!" said Harry, and Hermione laughed. "Yes, its true!"  
_As she picked up her wand and gave it a little wave, her flowing lilac dress she had bought at a Muggle shop so many years ago appeared, with a few improvements –_

Harry sighed, remembering his friend. "Hermione was mad. Dressing up and looking beautiful… it just wasn't _her!"_

_ She waved her wand again, putting on some eyeliner –_

"Alright, am I done, or do you want to know more?" asked Harry.

"Daddy, where is she now?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

Hermione Granger turned around. She was wearing her flowing lilac dress up to her knees, silver hooped earrings and her hair was curled elegantly, flowing down her back, up to her sleeve. Some strands of hair were pulled back, others let loose. Her neck was holding a silver necklace in the shape of a swan in place, a gift from her fiancé, and she was wearing silver high heels.

Jane Granger walked in, and gasped at the sight of her daughter, carrying a little tray full of beautiful hair accessories in her hands. "Oh, Hermione, I can't believe you're getting engaged, you look beautiful!"

Hermione smiled, and turned around, saying, "_Accio!" _and a hair clip flew into her hand. She waved her wand again and her nails sparkled beautifully.

"Sweetheart," said her mother, setting down the tray on her daughter's dressing table. A few of her giggling friends had arrived. "Sweetheart, he's already downstairs, you don't want to keep your bridegroom waiting!"

Hermione looked up. "Tell him he has to wait; his bride will take a while to dress up."

Many girls had begun to gather at the foot of the stairs, watching the groom.

"Oh, look at him, he's so cute!" said Parvati Patil, staring at the groom.

"Yes, he's changed, hasn't he?" said Lavender Brown.

He was wearing a suit with a blue collar that matched his eyes, his shoes sparkling black, and a smile on his face. His hair was neater; his face looked better without all the freckles, muscular, he was (from his auror training), and scars that made him looked dashing and his eyes making girls drop dead.

Yes, Ron Weasley had changed a lot.

"Oh, Hermione, hurry up, Ron's been waiting for God knows how long - you look _beautiful!_"

Parvati Patil had just come in, gasped delightedly at Hermione, and was now fussing with her friend's dress.

Downstairs, her crowd of friends and relatives had begun to chant.

_"Your man has been waiting for long!_

_ "Come quick, come soon, don't let him wait too long!"_

Lavender giggled, appearing next to Hermione, having just apparated. She cocked her head to the door. "Listen, Hermione, he's so desperate he started to sing!"

"Yes, quite the wizard, isn't he? No wonder I love him," said Hermione, amused.

Downstairs, Ron was saying, "_I've come to your doorstep,_

"_I've come to take you away._

"_I've come to exchange my heart for yours,_

"_So don't delay._

"_My heartbeat has a rhythm, just listen, to it's_

"_Hum, hum, hum, hum!"_

"I think I should go down now," said Hermione, as she heard them calling, _"The groom has arrived, the groom has arrived. Why's the bride so shy? The groom has arrived."_

"I'll show them shy," she snarled, and ran out of the room, her dress flowing behind her.

The house was as beautiful as ever, with many streaks of blue and green, their favorite colors. She simply marveled at the house as she remembered why green had become her favorite color in the first place.

It was because it was the color of Harry's eyes, and –

_Stop_, she told herself firmly. _You're getting engaged. Get over him._

As she ran down the steps, she saw Ron's dreamlike face as he spotted her. She pushed all thoughts of Harry away and wondered, why did he think her so beautiful? Was she really that bad in Hogwarts?

To annoy him, she stopped at the middle of the stairs. She smiled cheekily at him, and said, _"My heart, my dear heart, no more excuses this time._

"_Now the bride has to play along, no more crossing any lines._

"_Listen to her heart beat, its thundering like,_

"_Hum, hum, hum, hum!"_

He held out her hand and she walked down the steps, and walked right past him. She could hear her friends, Parvati and Lavender, shouting, "The groom has arrived! The groom has arrived! Why's the bride so shy? The groom has arrived!"

Now we come back to Harry and Hermione Potter. They were preparing to leave for Hogsmeade, to visit Albus Dumbledore. Harry grabbed his dead wife's picture lovingly, and tucked it safely into his bag. He zipped it up.

Meanwhile, Hermione was doing her hair, looking at the picture her mother had given to her of the grown up Hermione. She fixed the hairband, making sure it was perfect. Then, she tucked the picture into her bag along with her mother's letter.

Hermione Granger stood in front of her future husband, as he slid his engagement ring onto her finger. She did the same, and everyone cheered as Ron leaned in for a kiss. Hermione deliberately pecked him on the cheek, and fled, giggling.

He opened his eyes, and chased after her, to find her hiding behind her mother. She spotted him, squealed, and made to run away, but he caught her on the arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the mouth.

After he released her, she said, _"I've got hooked in his net of love,_

"_Because he gives me really cool stuff._

"_How did this happen? Tell me."_

Ron smiled and laughed, and said, _"Oh my darling, can't you see?_

"_Your friends even have a crush on me!_

"_They wont have much to say, ask them."_

Hermione smirked. _"Go, go, dear liar, stop making me feel shyer."_

"Hear, hear!" called Lavender.

Ron started singing again.

"_Your love has something to say, _

"_It wont keep us apart,_

"_No it wont, wont, wont, wont!"_

The crowd cheered and danced and laughed. Hermione tried to run past, but Ron caught her and spun her to his chest and placed his arm on her back. He began to waltz them around the room, to tremendous cheering.

At Hogsmeade, Harry had gotten off the train to meet his ex-headmaster. He was talking to him, saying, "Hermione's really grown up now, you should see her, she's right there –"

But he couldn't complete his sentence. As he turned around to look for his daughter, there was a flash of yellow and red.

The little Hermione was coming off the train, her yellow golden jumper with a lion representing Gryffindor, something Mrs Weasley had made, her hair loose, with a red scarf around her neck. She was wearing a pair of sandals.

What shocked Harry wasn't the fact that his daughter had learnt to dress properly. It wasn't the fact that his little girl looked like a grown up.

No, as his young daughter climbed off the train, smiling, it reminded him so much of his long-lost friend, Hermione Granger, whom he had named his daughter after. He was reminded painfully of his friend, standing there, tearful and miserable, boarding the train back to London. His heart ached as he remembered why she had been so sad: it was because of him.

Colors streaked as the married couple waltzed pass, Ron grinning and Hermione giggling. Ron spun her in a circle, and she let go of his hand, twirling on the spot.

"_His charming looks and elegant smile,_

"_He's lucky I took him after a while._

"_But how dimwitted he is, tell him."_

Ron mocked sighing in exasperation and walked over to Hermione, all her friend's eyes on him.

"_Now, look dear, you're sure crossing the line._

"_I've been waiting for you a very long time._

"_The first one to say no, you know."_

Hermione thought about how Ron had eventually become her boyfriend after a while as they both worked at the Ministry. She remembered him from Hogwarts, and he was very charming sometimes. He had proposed to her after a while, but she had said no. She was worried; she still hadn't gotten over Harry. She was scared Ron might dump her for another woman. But she pulled herself together in the end; he really did love her. She looked up at Ron, memories flooding back.

"_Think of what you've spoken; you've never been heartbroken."_

Mrs Granger looked up at this, but let's call her Jane, ok? Well, Jane looked up at her daughter as she said this, wondering who had broken her heart. When? Why? How? All she could do was wonder.

Ron, meanwhile, figured this was a touchy subject and didn't want to ask. He spread his arms wide, and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek.

"_Its OK; its over now._

"_Don't push me out._

"_Just don't, don't, don't, don't!"  
"The groom has arrived, the groom has arrived!" _sang the guests. _"Why's the bride so shy? The groom has arrived!"_

Jane smiled at her daughter and future son-in-law. He was perfect for her. Just, why did it seem… incomplete?

Ron twirled his future wife in his arms again, wordlessly asking for another dance.

*

"Delius?"

Delius the Astronomer looked up, to see his old friend, Jane Granger, walk up to him. She was smiling.

You see, Delius was Hermione's Astronomer. He kind of like Professor Trelawney, and Hermione wondered sometimes if he was a wizard. He could predict the future, in a different way, but they were always accurate, more than Trelawney, who was born a Seer.

Jane sat down next to Delius. "Thank you," she said. "You were right, he is perfect for her. John would have been very happy for her." As she said this, she trembled. John was Hermione's father; he had been the reason why she returned to her home in her seventh year: he had been seriously ill. But he passed on, sadly.

"It was my pleasure, Jane, dear," said Delius softly, sadly. He stroked his white beard as he sat in the Grangers' living room. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes, Delius," said Jane. "Delius, Ron has to go to New Zealand a few days from now, and Hermione is off to her usual summer camp, to teach the children there next month. Will you find a date that is suitable for their wedding, sometime during this month?"

Delius frowned and closed his eyes. With a snap his eyes flew open again.

He said, "I'm sorry, Jane, dear, but she cannot."

"Why not?" asked Jane anxiously.

"Her stars are in the wrong formation. Until they change she cannot get married."

"What about mid-July, after her summer camp?"

"No." Delius frowned and said, "She cannot get married until December."

Jane looked anguished. "Oh, no, no, Delius! She will be so upset."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it is bad luck to do it now."

Jane put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Why, Delius? She'll be devastated! Why?"

He sighed. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

*

"Hermione?" said Jane Granger cautiously, making her way into her daughter's room.

Hermione was at her dressing table, still wearing her engagement dress from just now, her hair now let loose. She was taking off her make-up. "Yeah, Mum?"

Jane walked in and perched on the Queen sized bed. Soon she would be leaving this room, to live with her husband. Jane pulled herself together. "Sweetie, I have bad news."

Hermione dropped her make-up kit and snatched her wand from the dressing table. "What is it?" she demanded. "Is anyone hurt?"

Jane laughed weakly. "Put it down, honey, no one is hurt. I just talked to – to Delius."

"And?" Hermione prompted her.

"Honey, he said that… oh, dear, I know you want this, but he said you can't get married until December."

Hermione's reaction was unexpected. Jane had expected her to cry, at least. But her daughter surprised her, as always.

Hermione let out a small sigh, and turned back to her mirror. She continued taking her make-up off. "Well, that can't be helped, can it? We'll just have to wait."

Jane looked at her daughter cautiously. "Missy?" She used her daughter's old nickname.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Hermione sat down on her little chair, now sorting jewelry into boxes. "Yes, what?"

"Are you happy?"

Jane's question surprised Hermione. She looked up at her mother, and walked to the other side of her room with the box in her hands, to her wardrobe.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy!" she said as she shoved her box into a drawer. She sat down on her little red sofa and started removing her nail polish on her toes with her wand. She continued talking. "I just got engaged. Ron's really nice, and he loves me very much, and –"

"But do _you _love him?"

Hermione looked up from her toes, up at her mother. Memories came flooding back. Then she slumped back on her sofa. Now was the time to tell her mother the truth.

"I've already been in love once, Mum, I've already had my heart tied to another," she confessed, looking down. "I don't think I can do it again." She held up her ring finger, the engagement ring glistening in place. "Just think of this," said Hermione, pointing at the ring, "as a compromise."

"A compromise?" said Jane, shocked. "I never thought my daughter would marry out of compromise and not love." She paused, taking a breath. She walked towards the door, and then at a last minute, turned back. "I'm your mother, and I want you to be happy. But think of this: a home that is made of a compromise isn't truly a home. What's missing is the love that's supposed to be radiating all around." Then she left, leaving Hermione alone in her room.


	10. Confusion, confusion

_**I'm really sorry for not updating in a long long time! I promise you this will not happen again! **_

"Hermione!" called Ron from the stairs. "Come on down!"  
Hermione walked down the stairs, in casual attire now. She looked around; the house was a mess. Just a messy, messy mess. A few guests remained, about ten people at least, her mother's close friends. She also saw Ron's brothers Fred and George.

Ron was leaning against the stairs. When he saw her, he straightened up saying, "Well didn't someone take a long time." He ruffled his hand through his hair. "I almost thought you ran away."

Hermione laughed to herself, shaking her head and reached him. "Oh I wouldn't be the one to talk." She laughed out loud when he turned red; she had reminded him of something embarrassing that happened (don't ask).

"Look at this!" Ron exclaimed. "A few moments after our engagement and my future wife is already making fun of me."

Hermione shook her head amusedly and whispered into his ear, "Don't tempt me."

Ron laughed and kissed her lips. "Already giving into me?"

She smirked, her face inches from his. "Not a chance, Weasley."

Ron gave a bark of laughter just as Jane came up to them. "Hermione, sweetie, there's a call for you."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the phone, Ron right behind her complaining why she didn't just use the fireplace.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. No answer. "Hello?" she said again, uncertainly. Still no answer. "Um, he-llo?"

"Hello."

She frowned. "Hello?"

"I love you."

She turned around to see Ron right behind her. "Ron, I'm on the phone." Turning back to the phone, she said again, "Hello?"

Ron ignored her and continued. "Listen, we should have the wedding soon or after my business trip, preferably before, since you have your, ah, _summer camp."_

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, I have to go. I've been going there for the past three years. Those kids and Liverpool mean a lot to me."

"I know, but still –"

"Don't be so stubborn, Ron." She turned back to the phone and said her 'Hello?'s again.

Ron sighed and walked away, but not before turning back and saying, "Okay, but after all this, I am definitely marrying you if you like it or not."  
Hermione laughed quietly and turned back to the phone.

Many miles away the caller hanged up. "Summer camp!" the caller exclaimed.

The caller's grandmother gasped. "Liverpool!"

"What?" Harry said, turning around while fixing his tie for work. "Summer camp? Liverpool?" he repeated, looking at his daughter. "What – no, no, no, no. Liverpool is too far and too cold!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up on her father's bed. "Daddy it's a _summer _camp!"

She had caught him, and he hurried to correct his mistake. "But its too far away and you're too young!"

"Its okay, dear," said Mrs Weasley, sitting on the foot of Harry's bed. "I'll be going with her!"

This took Harry by surprise. Struggling to find an excuse for his daughter not to go, he said, "No, I'm sorry, no. There are many other summer camps in the area, and I don't get why you wont just go to –"

"Daddy!" Hermione interrupted. "This camp teaches singing and dancing, and you know I love doing those activities!"

Harry shook his head, walking over to his bed to pick up his suitcase. "No, Mione."

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip. "Daddy, no fair! There are plenty of reasons why –"

"Oh, dear, just let her go," said Mrs Weasley, picking up his jacket and handing it to him. "I'll be with her, and she's never gone for any of these things before, and –"

"Mum," said Harry (he had taken the liberty to call her 'Mum' when he married Ginny), "I can handle this, okay?"

He summoned the floo powder, ready to leave for work.

"Daddy come on! I wanna go, I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go I really really wanna go!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, Mione."

"Yes!" Hermione shouted.

Harry turned around to face his daughter at this remark. "Shut up! I have the right to not let you go for your camp! Now neither of you will go! Okay? Is that clear?"

Tears escaped Hermione's eyes, and she sat down on the bed, hugging her knees.

Mrs Weasley turned to Harry, said a little 'Hmph!' and turned away too.

Harry sighed and sat down next to his daughter. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I have a really big temper. Are we okay?"

She looked up with tearstained eyes. "Okay," she mumbled, and they did their handshake.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead and stood up. "But this does not mean you can go to your camp, okay? I have to go to work; we'll talk when we get back." And with that he picked up his suitcase and headed for the fireplace.

Hermione looked up. "Daddy?"

Harry looked back. "Now what?"

She looked down then back up. "You haven't put on your pants."

He looked down; indeed he stood in front of a woman and a girl almost reaching womanhood (so it seemed to him) with only his white boxers. He looked up, red in the face, and said almost casually, "Yeah, its don't wear pants to work day. Didn't I tell you?"

Hermione giggled and Mrs Weasley put her hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Um…" Harry walked over to Hermione and grabbed his pants, flinging them over his shoulder and hurried out of the room. There was a distanced scream heard; he had probably scared the neighbor's maid.

Hermione rolled over, laughing madly and Mrs Weasley was chortling too. Hermione sat down next to her grandmother. "Granny, are we really going to go anyway?"

"Yes, of course! Just how will we ask your father to meet us there?"

Hermione shook her head. "Granny, remember when Daddy went to Canada and I had a bad cold?"

Mrs Weasley hugged her grandchild. "Oh, yes, my dear, yes."

Hermione wiggled out of her grip. "Daddy left everything and came back to see me!"

Mrs Weasley frowned, then gasped. "Oh!"

Hermione nodded, grinning.

"I'll never understand how Muggles live without magic," muttered Mrs Weasley, pressing numbers into the small mobile phone Harry had given his daughter. The sound of dialing numbers could be heard, and Mrs Weasley let out a groan. "Stupid thing!"

Hermione laughed, skipping up to her grandmother. "Okay Granny, I'll call him now. He's at this Muggle meeting place, and he gave me the number, just in case anything happens."

Mrs Weasley nodded, just as Hermione smiled and put the phone to her ear.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in another dull meeting, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. Why he signed on with a Muggle company, he didn't know, but it was for the best. He watched as one of the ladies at the front desk knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Call for Mr Harry Potter."

Harry frowned but stood up gratefully. He had given the number to his daughter, just in case. What was happening back home?

At the front desk, the lady received another call. "Hello?"

"Hi," said a woman's voice at the other side of the line, "can I please speak to Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, of course," said the lady smoothly, "who can I say is calling?"

"Hermione."

The lady nodded. "Hermione, right." Then she looked at the other phone, confused. Both of the callers had the same name.

After a while both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley showed up, smiling politely at the lady. "Harry Potter," said Harry, pointing to himself and, "Ronald Weasley," said Ron, grinning.

The lady nodded, confused. "Booth one, Mr Potter. Mr Weasley, you're in booth two."

The two men nodded and headed towards the booths.

"Hello?" said Harry into the phone.

"Hello? Ron! I'm heading off to camp soon, just thought I'd say goodbye!"

Harry frowned, confused and angry. "I said you couldn't go to the camp! If you go, I'll – I'll –"

Hermione Granger, who was on the other side of the line, frowned. "What? Ron, its Hermione. Little Missy. You know." She rolled her eyes, not really fond of the nickname he had given her. "I don't care what you say, I'm leaving tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye, for god's sake!"

"What? No!" shouted Harry into the phone. "You will not go anywhere, or when I go home, I'll – I'll – slap you!"

Hermione's mouth fell open, shocked and angry. "You don't tell me what to do, Ron! You've gone mad!" She hung up.

Harry groaned as the line went dead.

Ron, however, was now talking in booth two, smiling lazily as he purred to his fiancée, or so he thought. "Hello darling, I missed you. Come Little Missy, give the Ronster a kiss." He made a kissing noise and smirked.

Hermione Potter, who was on the other side of the line, was shocked and confused. "Huh?"

"Aw, come on sweetheart, don't be shy, its just the guy you sleep with every once in a while," Ron purred.

Hermione giggled half-heartedly and passed the phone to Mrs Weasley. "Harry?"

"Who's this Harry? This is not Harry, merely your darling fiancé," said Ron.

Mrs Weasley was shocked. "Harry, are you mad? This is your mother speaking."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, I'm not in touch with my mother anymore; she died years ago."

Mrs Weasley hung up. She turned to Hermione, saying, "Your father's gone mad." Hermione giggled and hurried off to pack.

At the front desk, Harry heard Ron say, "Hermione?"

"Wait, did you just say Hermione?" he asked.

Ron frowned. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

Harry shook his head and laughed as he realized he was speaking to the wrong Hermione. "Sorry, I think I took your call."

Ron chuckled. "And I think I took yours."

Harry laughed and walked up to Ron, sticking his hand out. "Harry Potter."

"Whoa," said Ron. "_The _Harry Potter?"

Harry frowned. "You're a wizard?"

Ron nodded, "yes I am. I'm Ron Weasley. And I think you married my little sister."

Harry blinked. "Weasley? Ron? Yes, I did marry her, actually."

Ron chuckled. "How is she?"

"Um," said Harry, "you didn't know? She… passed on… a few years ago," he muttered, looking down.

Ron was shocked. "What did you say? No, she cant be gone. But to think about it, I haven't been in contact with any of my family in years. She can't be gone."

Harry nodded, still looking down. "She is. I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head. "And I'm sorry too." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I… I've got to go," said Ron, hurrying away. At the last minute, he turned back. "Thanks for telling me. You take care, Harry."

Harry nodded sadly. "You too, Ron, you too." He sighed and shook his head, grabbing his briefcase. He wasn't in the mood to stay in the stupid Muggle meeting. He wanted to go home, now.

When he reached the Burrow, everything was quiet. He walked in, frowning. Where were Hermione and Mrs Weasley?

"Mione!" he called. "Mum! I'm home!"

Still no answer. He frowned and walked to his room, dumping his briefcase on his bed. He frowned as he heard paper crumple, and he turned back and lifted his case to find a letter, neatly written out in his daughter's handwriting. He smoothed it out and began to read.

_Dear Daddy,_

_ I'm sorry we left without telling you, but you wouldn't listen when we called you. I really want to go to this camp, and Granny thinks I should go. So please don't worry about us, I'll be safe with her. I'm really really sorry we had to leave like this, but you wouldn't have listened otherwise. Please forgive me, and stay safe._

_ Love, Hermione._


End file.
